Two lives
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Nikki is upset after her breakup with Vix, but what chain of events occur, and will she and Vix ever be a couple again?
1. Chapter 1

Hector stood at the bar of the pub staring down into his pint without any real thought. It had only just sunk in what he had actually done. He had really seen the upset in Nikki's eyes when Vix had told her to go and to leave her alone. He had never seen that much upset in one person before. He suddenly started to feel an emotion that was not usual for him. Guilt. He had ruined a relationship purely for his own benefit, when it was clear that the two women were in love. He sighed before taking one last sip of his pint and sliding it back to the barman to signal another drink was much appreciated. As he waited for his drink he glanced around the rest of the pub, it was the first time since he had got there that he actually acknowledged the other people around him. Before he had felt alone in the room with just the bar man for company but now he was well aware of every single person. As he turned back to pick up his pint and pay the barman, he caught sight of a brunette sat on her own in a corner. A sad look painted her face. She was hunching over a beer bottle that was placed in front of her. Hector noticed at least another eight on the table. He turned quickly to the barman and handed him the money for his pint.

"Mate, you any idea how long she's been sat there?"Hector asked as he nodded towards the brunette in the corner. The barman turned to look in the woman's direction before narrowing his eyes and trying to think back.

"I arrived here at three and she was already here" He answered before turning away and walking back up the bar. Hector took a glance at his watch and realised that it was gone eight by now. He sighed as he picked up his pint and slowly began to walk over to the table. As he got closer he noticed the woman fumble for her bottle obviously drunk. He dashed forward and grabbed the bottle from her hand before it fell to the floor. He placed it on the table behind him before sitting down in the chair opposite.

"What the hell did you do that for? I paid for that" She slurred as she pointed her finger at him in a drunken manner.

"Saving you from having your stomach pumped and making a balls up of yourself" Hector replied as he picked up a receipt that had been left on the table. It was slightly damp having been used as some sort of coaster for her drinks. 11 drinks. 11 beers.

"I don't need you to save me from myself you arse. Your the reason i'm here on my own anyway... Now if you don't mind i'm going home because you make me sick" she slurred once again as she stood up and pulled her keys drunkenly from her pocket. Hector rolled his eyes before grabbing them off her with great ease.

"Oh no you don't. I do not want to be called up at 3 o'clock in the morning to come and identify your body. I'll drive you home" Hector said as he placed an arm around her to stop her from falling over. The woman tried to push him away as she stumbled forward over the step down to the bar and dance floor. Hector grabbed her before she smashed her face into the floorboards and pulled her towards him.

"See. You can't even walk in a straight line, let alone drive in a straight line without killing someone or yourself" Hector sighed. The woman stumbled once again, Hector once again caught her.

"Oww, I think I have twisted my ankle" The woman began to moan as she tried to walk towards the door. Hector rolled his eyes before bending slightly and pulling her into his arms, deciding it would cause less damage. The woman was not at all heavy, in fact maybe a little underweight if anything. He immediately recognised her car as he stepped into the cold car park and quickly walked towards it through the rain.

"Right" He muttered under his breath as he fumbled for the keys in his jeans pocket. He opened up the car and slipped the woman in her passenger seat before jumping into the drivers seat.

"Your still an arse" The woman mumbled as she snuggled down into her seat and turned her head to look at Hector. Hector put the car into reverse and looked out the window both directions as he turned the steering wheel.

"Yes i realise i probably am, but right now all that really matters to me is getting your fine drunk bum home Miss Boston"

"Fuck off" She mumbled before shutting her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too Nicola"


	2. Chapter 2

After almost half an hour of fumbling around for keys, Hector finally gave up and drove Nikki back to his house after realising she couldn't find her key. He pulled up on the driveway and gently nudged Nikki to wake up. There was no answer from her. She was fast asleep. Hector smiled at her delicate bone features and the way she always lay with a hand under her head. He quietly got out of the car and moved to the other side of the car, opened the door and picked Nikki into his arms.

"You are such a pain Miss Boston!" He groaned as he locked up Nikki's car and carried her to his front door. He found his key quickly and manged to get inside before they both got to soaked. hector noted as he moved through the hallway that the phone on the side was flashing an answer phone message. He decided to put Nikki into bed first and then read it. He moved gently through the house up the stairs to the bedroom. He only had one bed so decided that she should have it whilst he became acquainted with his sofa.

"Come on then Miss B, sleepy time" He said sarcastically as he pulled back his duvet and slipped Nikki onto the sheets. Her pulled the duvet over her small delicate body and placed a kiss in her dark hair. He felt a hand grab his wrist as he went to move away. When he looked back he find Nikki's big sad blue eyes staring back at him.

"Please don't leave me. I don't feel to well" She said sadly. Hector smiled softly before letting go of her hand.

"I'll be two minutes ok, i'll grab you some water" He replied before leaving the room. He heard Nikki begin to sob as he made his way down the stairs. He had never realised what a sensitive person she was. He had never seen the soft side of her. Nikki had always been big brave Boston. Ex army, strict teacher who stood for no shit. And here she was in his bed crying her eyes out. Admittedly it was partly his fault, but it took two to tango. He shook the thought of Nikki's naked body from his head and pressed on the answer phone message on his phone.

_'Hector, it's Simon. I was wondering if you had seen Nikki since this afternoon? Christine tried to phone her several times but it just went straight to answer phone. She left school early and no one knows where she has gone. Were worried about her, as is Vix, so please if you have any idea where she is just let me know'_

Simon sounded worried. But maybe it was a trap, maybe they were trying to catch Nikki out. Maybe they knew she was here, or maybe they were actually generally worried about her. In the background he could hear Vix sobbing and Sue comforting her, while Simon had prattled on about how worried he was for Nikki's welfare. Hector bit his lip before pressing down on the delete button and deciding to forget the existence of the Lowsley/Spark family. He wanted Nikki to his self, he wanted to spend his life with her, and maybe if she thought Vix didn't care, they could have a chance. He smiled as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a bowl. The only hurdle he had to get over now was the morning when Nikki woke up and wondered how the hell she had got into his bed, and why he too was in the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki rolled over, her head was pounding and she felt ridiculously hungover. She sat up gently, her eyebrows meeting in the middle as she took a look around the room. This was not her bedroom. She looked down at the bed and found a completely clothed Hector lying beside her. On the other side of her was a sick bowl and a glass of water. Nikki was relieved as she crawled out of the bed towards the en suite bathroom. She began to have memories of the night before. Her in the pub, quite a few beers, then Hectors appearance as he saved her from being a hospital admission of a death by drunk driving statistic. She thanked him in her head as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale. Suddenly she was turning on the spot and vomiting into the toilet, her hangover taking over.

"Nikki? You ok in there?" Hector asked as he sat up in bed. He had woken up after her heard the bathroom door open. He too climbed out of the bed and padded into the en suite. He sighed as he found Nikki crouching over the toilet retching and sweating.

"Come here" Hector said as he sat behind her and pulled her hair back from her face. He gently stroked Nikki's face as he wrapped his legs around her.

"Come on Nik. I'll grab you some paracetamol and maybe a lucozade and you can get back into bed" He said gently. Nikki sat back from the toilet bowl, tears in her eyes. Hector sat beside her against the wall, allowing Nikki to place her head in his chest.

"I shouldn't have blamed you for everything yesterday" She said gently" It takes two, and I am sorry for what I said" She took his hand gently and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for looking after me when i needed you" She smiled.

"Its fine, i don't mind. Now shall we get you back into bed to sleep off your hangover?" Hector suggested. Nikki nodded and allowed Hector to once again scoop her up and carry her back to bed. The last thing he heard from her as she fell into a sleep was

'I still despise you'


	3. Chapter 3

'Morning!' Christine chirped as she blew into the staff room holding her coffee mug ready for her energy boost. She hated Mondays, like most of the staff, if not all the staff. The faces on most of the team suggested that they were already fed up of the first day of the week. Simon and Sue sat in the corner throwing angry scowls at each other, while Hector sat on the other side of the room with a look of worry on his face. George looked up at her with a small smile on his face, as if throwing her a look of sympathy after the horrible week she had had the week before.

'Good morning Christine, how are you today? Ah, well i'm fine thanks. God what is wrong with you all? I know it's Monday but for god sake...' Christine cried as she turned into the kitchenette and grabbed the coffee jar.

'Morning Christine' Maggie smiled as she too breezed in, completely missing the awkward atmosphere of the staff room.

"Morning Maggie, how's Kevin doing?' Christine asked with a small smile.

'His doing really well yeah, physio thinks he could be up and walking within the next month' Maggie smiled as she dumped a teabag into her mug and picked up the kettle that had boiled. She finally looked around the staff room a frown falling to her face.

'What's wrong with that lot?'

'I have no idea, they have been like this since I walked in' Christine replied as she turned around and took a sip from her coffee. George stood up and made his way over to where the two women stood.

'George, any idea what is going on?' Christine hissed as he too began to make a drink.

'Well after the news last Friday brought us, no one has seen Nikki, although i feel Hector knows more than he is letting on' George considered as he gave a quick look towards the young PE teacher.

'Right well, i'll give her a phone call, and if she doesn't answer i'll go ro-' Christine stopped as the door opened. Her eyes widened in surprise as Nikki stumbled in, he hair was up in a small ponytail and her coat trailed on the floor behind her. She looked like she hadn't slept much over the weekend, large bags had formed under her eyes and her skin was pale.

'Nikki! I was just about to phone you, everyone has been worried!' Christine said matter of factly as she moved to the other side of the room where Nikki was picking up her post from her pigeon hole.

'Oh yeah, sorry, my phone's been playing up, the reception or something...'

'Oh ok, well you're here now... Anyway I need to find a female to go on a run with Hector and his cadets club' Christine declared as she looked around the room hoping to find someone who would volunteer.

'I'll do it' Nikki sighed after realising that no one else was going to volunteer. Christine looked at the English teacher surprised, but Nikki just wanted to get a few minutes with Hector so that she could talk to him about what had happened between them.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, it's fine. I need a good run anyway' Nikki smiled as she picked up her paperwork and headed across the room to where Hector sat reading a newspaper. This surprised Nikki because Hector didn't take her as being the reading type of person.

'I'll be joining you and the cadets on your run later' She announced. Hector quickly dropped his newspaper and looked up at Nikki with a small smile on his face.

'Thanks, your a life saver' He admitted as he looked up at the brunette.

'Well i owe you one after Friday' Nikki laughed nervously

'Oh don't worry about it, as long as your ok now?'

'Yeah, much better. Anyway I better get on before my class destroy's my room. So i'll meet out front at lunch?' Nikki asked as she started to walk away.

'Yeup, i'll see you then!' Hector smiled as she disappeared. He turned on his heel to find Sue glaring at him as though everything that had happened had been his fault. He just moved his face into a broader smile to annoy her some more before turning back around and fiddling with his newspaper. It seemed weird to him now, having Nikki single and without a care once again. She seemed to be more refreshed after the weekend which suited him fine. For some reason though with Nikki he saw a future, something which he had never thought he would say. When she had stayed at his on Friday he had watched her sleep, her dark hair falling madly on the pillow as she lay curled up in a ball with one hand under the pillow. Never had he seen her look so vulnerable and that made him fall more and more for her. She was like a drug something that no matter what would never get out of your system.

'You look like the cat that's got the cream' George muttered as he looked up from his year 9 homework.

'That is because Georgey boy, I have a feeling that I may have done just that' Hector jumped up from his seat quickly with a spring in his step and bounded out of the staff room like a excited young boy at Christmas. George just looked at the space Hector had been occupying blankly before shaking his head.

'Nothing in this place makes sense' He mumbled before returning to his marking.


	4. Chapter 4

'Right Ladies and Gents , thank you for signing up and turning up! I have a special guest for us today so I hope you treat them with as much respect as you show me...' Hector shouted across the playground to the twenty or so school kids who were stood in front of him in their PE kits ready for their lunchtime run. Amongst the teens stood Gabriella who had a smug expression on her face. Stalking Hector was becoming a pastime of hers, almost a hobby. Hector was trying to ignore her smug look, knowing that the appearance of Nikki would soon wipe the look away.

'So let me introduce our very own...Miss Boston!' Hector called as Nikki ran out of the main entrance and towards him in her tight running trousers and loose fitting white top. She had a small smile on her face as she joined Hector at his side and looked across the students. Gabriella's face dropped dramatically as Hector quickly wrapped his arm around the English teacher.

'We all ready?' Hector asked, the kids all shouted a loud yes spurring both Hector and Nikki to turn on their heels and start a slow jog out of the school gates calling for the students to follow. Hector managed to glance sideways at Nikki who was jogging with a small smile on her face. Her brunette hair was tied back at the back of her head making her cheekbones more visible to Hector.

'Thanks for doing this' Hector panted as they ran down the hill outside the school. Nikki looked at him for a split second before turning back to the pavement she was running down, her face showing pure concentration. Her eyes sparkled a blue, like she was being resuscitated and given her life back. To her this was her life, it gave her the chance to run off her sadness and despair and too find a place of peace.

'It's no problem. Love a good run me. Helps me to lose any anger i have pent up'

'Well i'm glad I could help you with that' Hector replied as his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

'You've helped me with more than that recently, so thank you' Nikki took a side glance at Hector as she carried on running. It was weird for her to see a man in the light she saw Hector. He was doing everything he could to help her with the fallout from Vix. He hadn't even tried to make a move on her which surprised Nikki a lot. She was so sure that with Vix out of the picture he would have at least attempted to get her into his bed, in a sexual way.

'It's fine...' Hector replied. A sudden cry came from behind them. Both teachers turned around to find Gabriella limping behind as the group started to jog past her. Hector rolled his eyes and sighed as he started to slow down his jog. Nikki held her arm out and turned around.

'I'll deal with this one!' She laughed as she started jogging in the opposite direction. Hector nodded before shouting for the rest of the group to follow him. Nikki ran back a few hundred yards to where Gabriella limped along squealing in pain.

'Come here, I'll take you back to the school' Nikki offered as she held out her arm for Gabriella to take. The young girl just stared at her teacher for a second before aiming a spit at her.

'Get away from me. You'll try and feel me up' She stated. Nikki looked at the girl confused.

'I'm sorry?'

'We all know you're into the ladies, so don't string Hector along you nasty cow' Gabrielle cried as she placed her foot at an angle and watched as Nikki tripped over it and fell to the ground with a thud. Nikki's head hit the floor with a thud, knocking her out. Gabriella stared at her English teachers lifeless body for a minute or two before carrying on with her jog, desperate to catch up with Hector. Nikki lay on the ground clutching her head which was pounding with pain allowing her nose to trickle with blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well done guys! You all did great today! Same time next week?' Hector called as he and the students all stood in the playground taking sips from the water that had been left on a table by Maggie. Students shouted their thank you'd to him before starting to move on to go and get changed ready for their next lessons. Hector stood smiling for a second as he realised what a success his running club had been.

'Sir? Thank you for that, I really feel I had a chance to rid myself of my demons and become a more positive person' Gabriella smiled as she stood in front of Hector playing with her blonde hair.

'Good for you... where is Miss Boston?' Hector demanded as he realised Nikki wasn't in the playground with him. He stared at Gabby suspiciously remembering how Nikki had gone to help her. He raised an eyebrow at the student who looked like butter wouldn't melt. It hit him suddenly. Gabriella had obviously hurt Nikki in some way. Hector turned his back to Gabriella before sprinting from the school's premises and down the road.

'Sir? What's wrong?' Gabriella called innocently. Hector ignored the girls cry and followed the route he had taken with the students. They had been running for around half an hour, but Nikki had gone back to help Gabriella in the alley way between two rows of houses. He sped up as he neared where he suspected Nikki to be, not wanting to leave her for a second longer than necessary.

'Nikki?' He shouted as he ran through the alley way and found Nikki sat up against a wall holding her head up slightly trying to pinch her nose.

'Nikki, are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't realise till I got back to the school...'

'I'm ok, just a nose bleed and a bit of dizziness' Nikki replied.

'Come on, let's get you back to school and i'll drive you too the hospital' Hector said quickly as he bent down in front of the English teacher.

'I'll be fine. Had a lot worst in the army' She tried to laugh.

'This is Grenock, not Afghanistan' Hector replied simply as he lifted Nikki's head slightly to check for anymore damage.

'Hector I'm fine' Nikki protested as she tried to pull herself away.

'I'm just making sure. I couldn't forgive myself you see if you were seriously hurt' He said sincerely as he sat back slightly waiting for Nikki to regain some stability.

'Hector...' Nikki started as she looked at him seriously. The pairs eyes interlocked and before they could stop themselves they were kissing once again. Hector ran his hands through Nikki's hair as she leant forward forgetting completely about her head.

'I think I love you Miss Boston' Hector manged in between kisses. Nikki went to reply but was interrupted by the sound of a car door shutting and another voice.

'You pair are insufferable!'The voice laughed as they came closer. Both pulled apart to find Christine walking towards them with a first aid box in hand.

'Darren told me that you'd gone running off, so I followed his half arsed instructions of the route you'd taken. I presume Nikki you have concussion, or the rumours about you and Hector are true' Christine laughed as she came and bent down beside the two. Nikki let out a wide smile as Christine pulled out some plasters for her hands and knee's.

'You know what, i really do not know' She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after her ordeal and 'Fall' Nikki was ready to go back to work. She woke up early on Monday morning ready to give everything a go all over again, assert herself and make Gabriella realise that she was boss and that she wouldn't let the girl go unpunished for her devilish jealous school girl actions. As Nikki sat up in her bed she pulled her hands to her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight that was seeping in through her curtains. She turned her back to the window and blinked several times. That's when the nausea hit her. She jumped straight out of bed and ran to the bathroom which was just across from where she slept. She pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall, and lifted up the toilet seat allowing her body to empty itself of last nights dinner. Nikki pulled her hair back from her face, wondering why she was being sick when she had no temperature and no stomach pain. She stayed in her crouched position for another ten minutes before allowing herself to stand up and look in the mirror. She wasn't pale or feverish. She decided that she would be fine, she no longer felt sick, and she had all her colour. She decided to go and get ready for work, jogging back into her bedroom and putting on her shirt trousers and blazer combination. As she brushed her and began to apply her mascara a sudden familiar feeling hit her. Her mascara fell from her hands rendering her speechless. She studied her body in the mirror for a second, wondering whethere the familiar feeling was right, and whether she was not just imagining things. She couldn't be though... She sighed as she picked up her phone and punched in a text.

_'Need to speak to you , N x' _

She sent the text before sitting down on her bed worriedly. She picked up her hand and slowly began to chew on her nails worried about how they day would plan out. It was supposed to be her day back. A good day, a day to prove that she was mad of tougher things and that she was capable of teaching Waterloo road's finest. Now though, she wasn't so sure. She stared ahead of her at the cream wall, dazing out and letting her mind wander. Her trance was broken by a text. She immediately reached out and took her phone ready to see what the reply was.

_'See you at school in half and hour then, H x'_

Nikki sighed wondering how this conversation was going to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hector sat in his car, waiting for Nikki to pull up. He had said quarter to eight, but she appeared to be running late. The car park was still basically empty, the only car there was Christine's and she would already be tucked away in her office with a coffee and her emails. Hector nervously tapped on his steering wheel wondering what Nikki wanted to talk about. Maybe she was going to suggest they actually get together, declaring her undying love for him. Maybe she was about to tell him she was dying or moving schools. The anticipation was killing him. He wasn't sure how much waiting he could take. He took a deep breath before looking in his rear view mirror. Nikki's little silver car was pulling up the drive and slotting into the space beside him. He turned his head slightly catching sight of Nikki who looked slightly nervous. He smiled at her as she turned to get out the car, making sure she knew that whatever was said he would support her with. He heard the sound of her car door shut, and watched as she opened his passenger seat door and clambered in beside him. She didn't look at him, instead stayed staring straight ahead like he couldn't face him.

'You ok?' Hector asked turning to look at her with a slight worried expression. He had never seen Nikki like this, she was always so ballsy and fearless, yet here she was sat in his car looking like she had seen a ghost.

'Urm... You know what i'm not actually sure' Nikki replied as she finally turned to look at Hector. She noted the worry he held in his eyes and on his face, he obviously knew something was bothering her. He wasn't stupid after all.

'Why what's happened? Are you in trouble? Do you need money?' Hector babbled unsure as what to say. He had never been in this situation before. He had never had someone he loved so much sit in his car looking like a bag of nerves. Nikki looked at him again, her big blue eyes starting to brim over with tears. Hector quickly lent over and pulled Nikki into a hug. Nikki buried her head in his chest allowing her worries to pour out. Hector allowed her to stay like that for a few minutes before pulling back slightly and lowering his head to meet the English teachers eyes.

'What is it?' He asked again in a more gentle tone. Nikki's lip stiffened as she took a deep breath and stared him straight in the eye.

'I'm pregnant' Hector looked at the woman beside him seriously wondering which arse had got her pregnant, hating them more and more every second. He wanted Nikki to himself, he wanted her to be his. He had split her away from Vix, so surely he should be the next choice for her. Hector once again looked into Nikki's eyes, ready to ask who the father was. That's when he understood her. That's when the text, the early morning meeting and the confession to him all made sense.

'My child?' He stuttered surprised. Nikki nodded gently, wiping away tears from her eyes. Hector looked away for a minute or two, trying to take it all in. He was going to be a Father. He had never seen himself as Daddy material, but now here he was, sat in his car, with the woman he had lusted after, who was having his baby. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he felt an excitement, but she looked scared and upset.

'What do you want to do?' He asked gently taking Nikki's hand. Nikki swallowed.

'I was waiting to see your reaction before I made my decision' She laughed slightly as she wiped her nose with a tissue from her pocket. Hector looked to his lap for a second before looking back at Nikki. His face had gone from serious to a happy one.

'I'm willing to give it a go if you are Mummy' He laughed. Nikki's face turned into a smile with an element of shock.

'Are you serious?' She asked.

'Yes, I couldn't think of a better Mother for my child' He replied as he planted a kiss in her hair.

'and you'll be at the scans, and pay your way?' Nikki asked. Hector nodded his head vigorously.

'I'm going to be a dad!' Hector cried as he sat back in his seat with a smile on his face'I'm going to be a dad'


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters a bit short and boring maybe, but it's like a bridge to the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and your kind reviews! -SKB X**

Hector excitedly bounced into the staff room holding a smile which spread from one ear to the other. Nikki followed behind slightly more placid in mood. She watched as Hector gave Simon a tap on the shoulder and Sonya a kiss on the cheek. The secretary nearly collapsed with surprise as the PE teacher bounded round the room giving every member of staff a good morning. George put his newspaper down on his lap and looked at the man with a very suspicious glance.

'You seem very chirpy today Mr Reid. Broken up another relationship have we?' He grumbled in his usual sarcastic manner. Sue giggled slightly next to him as she took a sip from her tea.

'George leave it. I think this place needs a bit of positivity don't you?' Christine's thick Scottish accent cut over the giggles that had erupted in the staff room.

'Positivity not Psychosis' George muttered again before receiving a stern look and a raised eyebrow from the headmistress.

'Oh shut it you and drink your tea before I pour it down yer' pants' With that last comment Christine left the room and went back into her office. Hector smirked at George as he passed Nikki her morning cup of tea. He knew Nikki better than she presumed. He knew that every morning at eight o'clock she would arrive at the staff room and would have a tea with a dash of milk and one sugar. He also knew that she would then sit down in her usual seat nearest the door and read through her book. _The Fault within our stars_ was her current choice and she always looked so engrossed in it.

'So what has set off this good mood Hector?' Sonya asked as she moved closer to where he had sat down on the kitchen work surface.

'Well the lovely Sonya, I will tell you. This morning, at around...' Hector checked his watch before returning his attentions back to the secretary' let's say quarter to eight, I found out that I was going to be a Dad' Nikki shut her eyes as the words tumbled from his lips. She would rather have kept it a secret for a bit longer... but obviously Hector had other ideas. The whole staff room turned to look at Hector slightly shocked.

'Are you being serious?' George asked not quite believing that he had it in him to create a child.

'Yes, very'

'Wow! Congratulations Hector! That is wonderful news!' Audrey moved across the room and gave him a hug.

'Yeah really good news' Sonya lied, her voice laced with disappointment.

'Ok, so if your going to be a Father, who is the Mother?' Sue suddenly spoke up. She narrowed her eyes as she looked between Hector and Nikki who had both arrived at the same time. Hector turned to Nikki and wrapped his arm around her as she stood just beside where he was sat.

'Nikki and I will be having a child' He said as he pulled Nikki closer. Nikki faked a smile as she looked around them room. Sure she was happy about it in a way, it would be a way of making up for her past mistakes with Eve, but everyone knew now, and eventually Sue would tell Vix and then Vix really wont want anything to do with her.

'Nikki? Goodness! That is brilliant news! Bet your Eve is going to be so excited... a little Brother or Sister!' Maggie babbled as she pulled Nikki from Hector's embrace and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Yeah, I suppose she will. I'll have to phone her' Nikki muttered as the bell went for the first lesson. All the staff scrambled to get up and grab there stuff before exiting the staff room. Nikki smiled and nodded as everyone, bar Sue congratulated her. Hector gave her shoulder a squeeze before he too disappeared, leaving Nikki alone with her thoughts. Her next step was to phone Eve. She took her phone from her pocket and went through her contacts till she found her Daughter's name. Before she could change her mind she pressed the call button and listened as the phone began to rang.

_'Mum, hi!' Eve's voice suddenly answered after a few rings. Nikki took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to tell her Daughter._

_'Hi Eve, is now an ok time to talk?' _

_'Urm yeah, you ok Mom? Has something happened with you and Vix?' Eve asked worriedly. Her Mum sounded a little nervous. _

_'No, well yes. We broke up' _

_'Ahh, why! I really liked her! She seemed pretty cool!_

_'Yeah she was, but urm that isn't why I phoned you actually...'_

_'Oh, what is it?'_

_'Eve... I'm pregnant' The phone line went quiet for a few seconds, Nikki was wondering what Eve was thinking. _

_'Wow, I was not expecting that... but who's the...'_

_'Do you remember Mr Reid? You met him last time you were down here?'_

_'Oh my god, really? No way!'_

_'Yeup'_

_'So i'm going to have a little Brother or Sister! Finally!' Eve laughed down the phone as she walked around her house excitedly. _

_'I suppose you are yes'_

_'Am I still coming over this weekend?' Eve asked._

_'Yeah course, Im going to book my first scan for next Tuesday, so you can stay longer if you like?'_

_'Yeah cool, Dad will be fine with it. He and Rosetta are planning on going away anyway, at least now they know I won't be having wild house parties!' _

_'You can come and have a wild time with your pregnant Mother instead' Nikki joked._

_'Of course. Anyway Mum, I've got to go now, but i'll phone you later' _

_'Alright Eve, take care' _

_'Bye Mum'_

Nikki took a sigh of relief as she put the phone down and sat back in the chair she had collapsed into. She had almost expected Eve to kick off and have a go out her for claiming to be a lesbian and then getting pregnant, or for having a baby when she had abandoned Eve for so long. Everything in Nikki's life suddenly started to feel like they were getting better, and that everything was going to be ok. Something Nikki had not experienced for a long time now. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked down. The baby was only probably around a month old, but it could still hear, she was sure.

'Right Kid, better get to work hand't we' She muttered before getting up and heading towards her classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki sat in her car outside of Grenock's train station humming along to the music that was filling her little silver car. She quickly glanced at the car's clock noting that Eve was due to appear any time. It had been a week since she had told Eve about her pregnancy and now she was sat waiting for the girl. She had promised her daughter a meal out so she could meet Hector properly. At first Nikki had protested, not wanting Hector to be involved in her life to much but Eve had been adamant that she wanted to meet her Brother or Sister's Father, after all he was part of her life now. Nikki looked up and into her rear view mirror. Eve was emerging through the stations entrance looking out for her car. Nikki smiled as she undid her seat belt and climbed out of the car.

'EVE!' She shouted across the car park. Eve turned and smiled as she spotted her Mother leaning over the top of her car smiling. The young girl quickly made her way down the stairs and ran over towards her Mum. She loved spending time with her Mum, after all Nikki hadn't been in her life for so long, but here she was now, making an effort and being the Mum she had always wanted.

'Mum! Hey!' She called as she ran into Nikki's arms. Her Mum had such a unique smell, the same smell she remembered from when she was a baby when her Mum used to hold her and cuddle her. The smell she had tried to forget for so long, but now it was welcomed because she didn't just have the smell, she had the person affiliated with it.

'Hey! How was the journey?' Nikki asked as she opened her boot and allowed Eve to throw her large bag inside. She then shut the boot and moved back to the drivers side of the car as Eve moved round to the passenger side. Eve noted the smile and the sparkle in her Mums eyes. It was nice to have her happy to have her daughter around.

'Boring, old people staring at me, young boys staring. Same old' Eve stated as she looked over at her Mum who was about to open the car door.

'Any of these boy's get off here, cuz' i'll go and 'Batter em'...' Eve laughed at her Mothers sarcastic attempt at slang. She gave her Mothers arm a quick shove over the car.

'Shut it, just because you like the women' Even laughed as they both jumped into the car. Nikki raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her stomach.

'It doesn't seem that way anymore! Anyway, if it wasn't for my bisexual attitude, you would not exist' Nikki stated as she pulled her seat belt around her and placed her keys into the ignition.

'I am so grateful for my fickle Mother'

'Hey! I'm not fickle, just Greedy' Nikki began to laugh hysterically while Eve pulled a face.

'You are disgusting...'

'You started it! Anyway, moving on swiftly, we are meeting Hector at The Drum and Monkey, you know where we went last time at about half 6?' Nikki asked as she waited for the traffic to let her out from the car park. Eve watched as her Mom looked from side to side, trying to find an opportunity to pull out.

'Okay, cool. What is it Hector does then, I mean what does he teach?'

'Physical education... YELLOW BOX!' Nikki shouted at a car that pulled into the yellow box blocking her from moving for a few seconds. The other side of the road was completely clear so if the car hadn't pulled into the box she could have been on her way up the road and not stuck in the same position she had been for a good three or four minutes.

'So basically PE?' Eve asked

'Yeah, basically. It's harder work than you think though...' Nikki murmured as she finally pulled out and started to drive up the main road towards her house.

'I'm sure it is, I suppose he has a good body, maybe that's why you went for him...' Eve giggled.

'Oi, enough of that. I'll have you running laps of my road if your not careful' Nikki warned. She loved the banter she and Eve shared when they were together, it was harmless and at times quite truthful. Nikki smiled to herself as she looked into her rear view mirror and caught sight of her cars back seats. Soon enough there would be a baby seat there, and hopefully Eve sat beside it, smiling at her Brother or Sister. Memories of Vix suddenly washed over her, how it was once Vix who sat in the passenger seat, but she had come to the realisation that if she was still with Vix, she wouldn't have the chance to be a Mother again.

The baby was what she wanted. Eve was what she wanted.


End file.
